Wreck-It Ralph Remembers September 11th
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun remembers a American day we lived in infamy. Rated K for some cursing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Wreck-It Ralph" _****nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to Rich Moore, and Disney Animated Studios.**

**Dedicated**** to the victims who lost their lives on September 11th, 2001.**

**Wreck-It Ralph Remembers September 11th**

It was a nice, clear morning in Lower Manhattan in New York City. Out of the nice clear blue sky, there was One World Trade Center, and two reflecting pools. Today it was September 11th. It was really hard to imagine 13 years ago, that Lower Manhattan was a very different place. There were many popular video game characters, as well as the officials from New York City itself, New Jersey, and New York. At one of reflecting pools from where the towers once stood, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun talk about what they witnessed that day.

_"My God. I had so many memories with the World Trade Center before Bin Laden killed it all up." _said Ralph.

_"You could have said more, Wreck-It."_ replied Calhoun in a mean matter. _"It's a good thing SEAL Team Six killed the son of a bitch. It also sometimes reminds me the day I lost my would-be husband to a cybug." _

All of the four remember that day (and the night President Obama announced Bin Laden was dead.)

In Ralph and Felix's view, they were in the Niceland Apartments on the top floor with all the other Nicelanders (but not limited to Gene, Mary, Diana, and more). They saw the infamy on TV by CNN, and NY1. It was the whole thing: beginning to end. They were in even more shock when they saw both of the towers collapse. On the night of the death of Bin Laden Ralph, Felix, and the Nicelanders celebrated his death with champagne.

Vanellope was discretely in town on the day of the attacks. She watched the whole thing on TV as well when the Sugar Rush news channels were broadcasting the horror. Also on that day (in the aftermath of collapse of the Twin Towers), King Candy declared that there will be no racing for 11 days, and that all churches in Sugar Rush chime for the victims and first responders who lost their lives in the name of terrorism and infamy. After watching the whole tragedy, she ran back to the unfinished bonus level (where she lived as a glitch), and cried for the rest of the day. On the night of Bin Laden's death, she said quietly_"USA... USA..."_

Calhoun was in West Point on that day, not far from New York along with her comrads. _"__Hero´s Duty" _wasn´t plugged in at Litwak's at the time. The video game industry didn't have the right 3D graphics to make 21st Century a first person shooter. She, and all the others at the national famous military academy watched the unimaginable unfold via NBC News. After the attacks, Calhoun would then recall some of her best trained members would enroll to fight "The War on Terror", and head over to either, Afghanistan, or Iraq over the attacks. Most of her comrades came back to the US after hearing word that SEAL Team Six had killed Bin Laden in his compound.

And now, 14 years, the 4 were standing together at one complete perfection dedicating those who lost their lives.

_"Ralph?"_ said Sonic.

_"We are ready to hear your speech."_

_"Okay, Sonic. I´m going to the stage right now." _replied Ralph. "_Thanks for letting me know."_

Those who were in attendance in the recent anniversary was the President of the US (generally Barack & Michelle) Mayor of New York City, the governors of New York and New Jersey, and the characters of other video games and popular cartoon shows. Ralph then walks up onto the stage, and delivers his speech.

_"Good morning. On this day, September 11th, 2001, was a complete infamy. Over 2,800 innocent women, men, children, and first responders were mercilessly murdered by Osama bin Laden and his close friends in Al-Qaeda. I would like to thank for those who came by today to remember. Let's hope in God from that day on that another day of infamy will not happen, and that America will prevail. Thank you"._

The crowd clapped to his speech. He then got off the stage, and sat down, where later a choir sang the Star Spangled Banner, and people (most with lost relatives) started saying the name of the victims Vanellope then whispered to Ralph:

_"Will there be a terrorist attack in Sugar Rush or Game Central?"_

_"No." _replied Ralph. _"But there's still fear it will happen someday."_

**May it ever be so...**


End file.
